


This Moment

by holloway88



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, it's super short but that's okay, lots of dirty jokes and matue language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the terrible conditions and the constant threat of an attack at Skyhold, Dorian found himself happy for once. It was a strange thing to feel in the middle of a war, but you have to hold onto something to keep you together in the midst of all of this. For Dorian the force keeping him grounded was not Andraste herself-though she did play a big role in Dorian's life-but rather Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment

The war had been ravishing the lands for months now, and Dorian wasn't sure if he could take much more of this. First the Inquisitor drags him to the Winter Palace in Orlais and expected him to be on his best behavior. Had the Inquisitor really not learned anything about him thus far? The thought of being stuck in that snobby place gave him very distasteful memories of being back at home in Tevinter. The fancy clothes, the expensive wines-all tied together with just a little bit of backstabbing and attempted murder. _Ah, home_ , how foreign it seems now that Dorian has been away for so long. Living on your own is one thing when you're a high class Tevinter, but living on your own after joining the Inquisition is far different. Despite the terrible conditions and the constant threat of an attack at Skyhold, Dorian found himself _happy_ for once. It was a strange thing to feel in the middle of a war, but you have to hold onto something to keep you together in the midst of all of this. For Dorian the force keeping him grounded was not Andraste herself-though she did play a big role in Dorian's life-but rather Commander Cullen _Stanton_ Rutherford. Upon learning of the Commander's middle name while in Orlais Dorian proceeded to tease him about it, but ended with a compliment no less than worship.

Then he's practically forced to immediately leave again to go close fade rifts and fight demons in the west with the Inquisitor for nearly a week. When Dorian finally arrived back in the gates of Skyhold he thought he could never be happier than he was in that moment, until he finally saw Cullen waiting for him on the overpass. "If you'll excuse me, Inquisitor. Try not to kill anything without me." Dorian tried to make a graceful exit but the entire courtyard could practically feel the sexual tension.

"Of course, Dorian, that shouldn't be a problem. However may I advise you to try and be quiet tonight, or you'll wake all of Thedas calling out _looking_ for our Commander." the Inquisitor narrowed their eyes and smirked. Dorian's face flushed as he debated between accepting his embarrassment or trying to hide it.

"Oh trust me, Inquisitor, I know right where he is when I call for him." Dorian decided to embrace it, much to Cullen's dismay. The Inquisitor howled with laughter and shook their head. Cassandra, who had been standing next to the Inquisitor this whole time just groaned as if she didn't want to hear about her dear friend Cullen's sex life. Sera, who was also standing beside the Inquisitor, gave Dorian a disgusted look before laughing out loud.

"Oh my, can you imagine the sight of that?" Sera's laugh turned into a howl to match the Inquisitor's. Dorian bowed a bit as a goodbye and turned on his heels, quickly walking up the stone stairway leading directly to Commander Cullen's office/bedroom combo. All kinds of thoughts flooded Dorian's mind as he walked over the cold stone ground, each step making an audible _thud_. He wondered how fast he could use the bath hall to clean up, so that he wouldn't have to keep Cullen waiting any longer. He detested against doing that, though, because Cullen had already seen him heading towards him. _Oh well, death and war is a very romantic scent these days_ , Dorian thought as he finally reached the overpass.

"Finally able to escape the Inquisitor, I see?" Cullen commented, walking forward to meet Dorian midway. He was wearing full armor and even carried his sword strapped to his side still, what a pain. Dorian chuckled at the Commander's comment with a smug grin. "What was that all about, anyways? I don't know if Sera will ever stop laughing." he gestured to the rogue who had to sit down because of how hard she was laughing.

"Trust me, you do not want to know."

Cullen smiled, "I'm glad you've returned safely, but let's take this back to my quarters." Cullen turned around with his hands on his belt, heaving some of the weight of the armor off of his lower body and into his arms.

"I couldn't agree more, Commander." Dorian moved forward following closely behind Cullen until they finally made it to the sanctuary of Cullen's quarters. The lower half looked the same, his office desk in the center along the back wall, with a few bookshelves here and there and doors on either side of the room. "Do you have work to attend to? Or can you spare a few moments away?" Dorian asked with a mischievous smile.

"For you, any matter can wait." Cullen pulled Dorian in gently with a swift gesture and brought his left hand to Dorian's hip and his right hand to Dorian's cheek. Dorian felt his heart swell in his chest as he started to loose all of the worries he had. He melted into Cullen's hands as Cullen met his lips with his own. However brief it seemed Dorian felt as if he was in pure bliss. He thought about how soft Cullen's lips were, how sweet they tasted against this own, and how he wanted to kiss them again. "Come upstairs and you can tell me all about your trip, I'll help you write your report." Cullen pulled away too quickly and climbed the ladder to his bed chambers. Dorian sighed and reluctantly followed him up, only staring at his ass for a few seconds, _thank you very much_.

"You know, I could write the report later couldn't I?" Dorian seemed hopeful but was quickly shot down. Cullen reminded him of the last time they decided to write the reports later and Josephine was banging on their door every five minutes for two hours, it was horrible-talk about a cock block. Dorian practically jumped out of his skin each time a bird landed on the roof after that fiasco.

"I could do with never stepping foot in the winter palace again." Cullen said sternly after deliberating with Dorian on how extensive his report had to be. "The Orlesian's give me a headache." he complained.

"Remind me never to invite you to a Tevinter party, then." Dorian said with raised eyebrows. "Almost exactly the same, except add in a sacrificial slave and some blood magic to the mix of lying, murder, and gossip. Oh, and don't forget that I'm not allowed to get drunk at those parties either because ' _It makes the guests uncomfortable_ ' or ' _I should be better than that_ '. Psh, I can drink as much as I'd like to here in Skyhold." he seemed proud of his mocking imitation of what Cullen assumed to be his parents.

Cullen laughed, "I assume a party with you in your homeland would be...quite the experience." Cullen finally decided on a phrase that was not too offensive or flattering.

"Don't worry, I won't make you go, assuming I ever get back there anyways." Dorian shrugged. "I'm not too sure what I will do once this war is over... that is if it ever ends and we all make it out of this alive."

"We don't have to make all the hard decisions right now, Dorian." Cullen reminded him gently. The two had ended up laying against the Commander's headboard looking up to the ceiling. Their fingers were casually intertwined and Dorian was nestled into the Commander's shoulder. "Besides, anywhere you go I'll go with you. Even if it means going to dreadful Tevinter parties every week."

"Really, you would not be saying that if you'd have been to a Tevinter party." Cullen laughed, "I'm serious!"

"I know, I know." Cullen smiled, "But so am I, Dorian. Getting to see you every day is worth a million awful parties and a thousand horrible dances." Dorian was the one laughing now, letting himself relax into the Commander's body finally. "Anything is worth it if it's for you, you know. I know that's a rather brash thing to say in such an awful time, but I really do care about you Dorian." Cullen reminded the Necromancer of his feelings towards him often, perhaps to have his own insecurities validated again. Dorian wasn't quite sure but he didn't care either way.

"And I, you, Amatus." Dorian smiled and closed his eyes. "I wish every day could be like this moment, I don't want to leave." he mumbled while he moved his hand around Cullen's chest to pull him into a tighter grasp. Dorian's heart was beating fast as he thought of all the moments he and Cullen had shared since they arrived in Skyhold, he thought of all the time that they had spent together playing Chess. No matter how he played, fair or not, Cullen always found a way to beat Dorian. It drove him mad, but at the same time he would never trade it for the world.

"For right now let's embrace it, though I hope it never ends as well." Cullen moved his hand to stroke through Dorian's hair, and placed his other hand on Dorian's arm that was draped over his body. Dorian's leg moved to rest on the Commander's body as well, Cullen wasn't sure why Dorian always chose to lay like this but he rather liked being all tangled up in a mess of limbs with his lover.

After only a brief few moments Dorian found out that Cullen really never did stop working. A knock from the door underneath them startled the men and Cullen rolled out of bed with a groan. "Commander, I have the reports you asked for." the soldier said. "Um, Sir, are you in here? I can come back later if you'd like-"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Cullen shouted as he headed for the ladder.

Dorian scoffed, "I only wish it were me causing you to say that."

Cullen shot him a dagger like glare and dropped down onto the floor below the mage. "Thank you for the reports, recruit."

"Of course, Sir. Also, Seeker wishes for you to meet her at the war table." he continued on and on and Dorian was getting a headache from all of the things Cullen just added to his to-do list. 

"Right, thank you for the report. You can return to your quarters." the door closed behind the soldier and Cullen threw the clipboard with reports on it onto his desk. He slammed his hands down on it as well and let out a loud groan.

"Cullen, do you need me to leave?" Dorian shouted from upstairs. "I can always come back later, though I don't think I've ever experienced such a mood killer before in my life."

"No, no. You don't have to leave just yet I just... There's always so much to do, but I need to help out the Inquisitor as best I can." Cullen explained. Dorian heard the wood creak as he climbed back up the ladder. "You help the Inquisitor out when you go on missions, but I have to stay here to lead the troops and I want to do it as efficiently as possible... I don't want a repeat of Haven ever again." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as he walked to his bed again, sitting down on the gaudy Orlesian comforter. Dorian had protested Josephine against it for hours but to his dismay she ended up buying them anyway.

Dorian moved his hand to rub the Commander's back. "You're doing the best you can every day, Cullen."

"I just hope that it's enough."

"Enough for what, exactly?" Dorian asked.

A sigh filled the silence, "Enough for all of this. For the Inquisitor, for the Inquisition, to end this war...enough for _us_." Cullen's cheeks grew hot with embarrassment as he spoke as Dorian's heart began to soar.

"You've done plenty for the Inquisition thus far, Cullen. I doubt anybody would say you've done anything less than stellar work around here. Wait...us? As in the two of us together? What are we, Cullen? We never did make things official." the question had been ringing in Dorian's ears for a while, something to keep his mind off of the constant death and decay that surrounded him.

Cullen moved his gaze to meet with Dorian's and gave him a half smile. "What do you want us to be? I...I know it's rather selfish of me to say, but I'd rather prefer it if you were all mine, you know."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Dorian smiled before his defensive side came over him. "I can't say I blame you, though, I am just dashing aren't I?"

Cullen laughed and smiled, "You're extremely dashing. Does that mean you'll have me?"

"Cullen, I've already had you plenty of times right in this very spot. You'd be mad to think I wouldn't be no less than honored to have you as mine." Dorian smiled brightly. Though on the inside he was bursting with joy, he hadn't ever be more ecstatic than he was in that moment. Dorian moved in to Cullen's scruffy face and met him with a kiss. Cullen's hands moved to Dorian's hips and Dorian smiled into Cullen's mouth. Dorian's hands roamed over Cullen as he felt himself pushed back into the bed. "But, Commander, what about those reports? And poor Cassandra waiting to see you at the war table?" Dorian's smile was mischievous and his tone was pouty.

"Forget about that." Cullen smirked. Dorian knew that nothing else mattered outside these walls in this moment, not the war or the problems in Tevinter, and he also knew that the whole hold would be sharing this moment with them based on memories of how loud they previously were.


End file.
